Open my Spirit Portal!
by silkff
Summary: (Korrasami) A short comedy/Parody smut fic. Makes fun of many tropes, some of which I'm guilty of myself. ;)


Korra took the raven haired beauty's hands and they travelled into the golden light together, smiling and ever so in love.

They walked through meadows of green, past fields of flowers and bright sparkling streams. Cute and fluffy spirits were everywhere, and rainbows filled the sky.

Asami suddenly came to a stop, and pointed.

"Korra?"

"Yes?"

"Why is that spirit horse… fucking that tree?"

"errr.."

"And… why did a spirit monkey just start fucking the spirit horse that is fucking that tree?"

"Hell if I know. Check out these GUNS!" Korra flexed hard and grinned at the other woman.

Asami was impressed by the might of her flexes, and tottered over to feel Korra's weapons. "My, these are impressive," she said, licking her lips. "But I'm taller than you, you know," she flung back her hair for no reason at all.

Korra continued to play out various strong-woman poses as more and more spirit animals gathered and started to mount each other.

"Seriously Korra, what the eff?"

"Okay, okay, so maaaybe, there's a teeny, tiny," Korra demonstrated with a small gap between her forefinger and thumb, "itty, bitty chance, that my mood affects the world. Little bit."

Two copulating mole-birds crashed down behind her with a loud bang, and continued to pound into each other, seemingly undeterred by their descent.

Asami coughed. "Right. Well. Perhaps we should retire to the Sato mansion instead."

"You mean the massive, empty luxury house with a spa, gym, power shower, water bed, sex swi.."

"YES. Korra, that's what I mean," Asami crossed her arms and frowned.

"Well, heiress," Korra wiggled her brows, "I'm all yours, let's go."

"Heiress? What the shit, Korra."

"Eh yeah, that was lame. Okay, okay. Raven haired vision? Sultry saucy sexy lady? Snazzy engineer? Ruby lipped beauty?"

Asami palmed herself in the face. "Fuck it, let's go…"

"Yaaay!" Korra took her hand and dragged her at a high velocity back through the portal.

"Are we gonna do it?" Korra panted, as soon as they bounced through the other side.

"Do what, Korra?"

Korra made a hole with her finger and thumb and kept poking the other hand's forefinger through it. "Do it. Sexy time. Sexy sexy tiii-ime," she sang, and upon noticing that Asami was staring at her, threw herself into a mighty shoulder flex.

"Well, there's no resisting that, is there?" Asami purred, "By the way, I'm taller than you."

They jumped into the satomobile, Asami's red lipstick glowing in the wind like a thousand tomatoes ripe for the picking, and zoomed off.

When they got to the mansion, Korra air bent the front door clean off its hinges.

"You could have just fucking opened it, Korra!" Asami growled.

"But I'm the Avatar! Master of all four elements!" Korra wiggled her brows, "Want me to bend yours, 'Sami?"

"mmmm, yes, actually," Asami smiled, mood swinging like a mother fucker.

They raced upstairs, threw open the door, closing it behind them. Korra wandered off and returned with a little box, placed it on the floor, stood on it and then thrust Asami against the door.

"Oh Korra, you're so much smaller than me, I love it," Asami purred as the bender chewed her earlobes.

"Let's get nekkid!" Korra exclaimed, "then you can see these bad girls in action," she flexed, making a _pew pew_ face, before air bending all of her clothes off.

"Mmmhmm you know how to turn me on, Korra, "Asami said as her clothes fell to the floor in an instant.

They leapt onto the bed together, Asami pinning the master of the elements down.

Then, Korra flipped Asami, "Hah!"

Asami flipped Korra, and then flipped her hair, you know, because.

Korra flipped Asami "Stay down!"

Asami flipped Korra "fuck I will!"

Korra flipped Asami flipped Korra flipped Asami.

Eventually Korra flexed her guns, causing Asami to freeze in sexual shock.

Korra took the opportunity to shuffle her head down and nestle between her thighs… where she found a tasty treat. It was an old candy bar, Asami must have left it there earlier. Korra quickly devoured it and then set her tongue upon Asami's lovely lady parts.

"Oh, Spirits!" Asami cried.

Korra stopped. "The fuck? Where?"

"I have no idea, get your head back down there," Asami said, grabbing her head and ramming it back down between her legs.

"Mmm mmm mmm, mmm, mmm" Korra mouthed, enjoying her Asami-salad.

Suddenly a wild Tenzin appeared, knocking on the doorframe of their open window, "Hello, I am extremely un-aware that I'm interrupting, Korra, we need yo… ARGH"

"FUCK OFF, Tenzin!" Korra roared, a jet of fire spewing from her mouth and knocking the monk from his perch.

Korra continued to write random letters with her tongue, and then Asami yelled "YES! RIDE MY SATOMOBILE! RIDE IT HARD!" as she melted away into a pool of luuurve.

"My turn yet?" Korra asked, her ripped, sweating shoulders tensed like boulders and her eyes like a billion satomobiles all revving their engines at once.

"Oh yes, you've earned it," Asami growled as she flipped them over.

But then Korra flipped her over, so she flipped Korra who flipped her…

"For fucks sake Korra, do you want me to fucking fuck you or what?" Asami seethed, flipping herself on top again, and then flipping her hair, because she's worth it.

"Oops. Yeah, good point," Korra grinned.

Asami pushed Korra down and went to work her tongue on her Korra-sandwich, causing the bender to bend water in an entirely different way.

"Mmmm 'Sami, right ther.."

"Korra, I'm serious, the world needs yo.." Tenzin was thrown off the ledge again by the bedside cabinet that Korra air-bent at his face.

Korra's muscles seemed to double in size, and as Asami found her magic buttons, Korra's eyes flashed white.

"Korra, seriously, I can't do this with rocks, fire and all sorts of crap flying around," Asami frowned.

Korra's eyes went back to normal, "Yeah, sorry, didn't think that one through. But check out mah GUNS!" she grinned, and once Asami had recovered from the shock at seeing her toned muscles, she flipped her hair and went back to work on Korra's spirit portal.

-== Fin ==-


End file.
